Corridors
by surat kaleng
Summary: Horror!fic EXO. Please read. Official Couple.


**Title : Corridors**

**Cast : EXO member**

**Genre : HUMOR, SCHOOL LIFE, - A LITTLE BIT - HORROR**

**Length : TWOSHOT –MAYBE?-**

**Rated : T **

**Disclaimer : THEY'RE NOT MINE!**

**Warning : unidentified plot, typos somewhere, cerita pasaran. EYD isn't my style. Bahasa agak kasar, bahasa ALAY. Penistaan chara. I've tell you, it's contains BOYS LOVE, if you don't like please click back juseyo~**

** Please to leave your review. Thanks for read this fanfiction^^**

**Summary : I tell you, I'm suck at summary**.

* * *

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Hanya terdengar derap langkah kaki yang menapaki jalan yang terbentang sepanjang koridor gedung utama. Pemuda manis ini sedikit menyentuh tengkuknya, sejujurnya dia takut. Well, siapa yang tidak akan takut jika kau tengah berjalan sendirian di koridor tempatmu menimba ilmu, dengan penerangan yang minim –oh, malah terlihat begitu gelap sebenarnya- dan abaikan dengan _statement_ jika seorang laki-laki haruslah berani terhadap apapun! Itu tidak benar!

_Glup_!

Pemuda ini menelan ludahnya kasar, sungguh! Dalam kegelapan yang cukup disinari lampu-lampu gantung –oh astaga! Lampu-lampu gantung khas sekolahan itu bergerak berayun-ayun, entah karena angin atau apa. Well, ini terlihat agak mengerikan juga.

Mata pemuda ini kembali menatap lurus kedepan, ada bayangan hitam bergerak – gerak yang ada diujung koridor. "_Hello_! Siapa disana?" pemuda ini mencoba menekan rasa takutnya, suaranya terdengar seperti tercekik entah dimana.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hanya suara beberapa barang yang jatuh. Pemuda ini tahu, ujung koridor itu adalah gudang, sebut saja tempat untuk menyimpan beberapa benda yang dibutuhkan kala kerja bakti massal tiap hari Jum'at.

"Ayolah, _guys_. Keluar…" kembali, pemuda ini merasa suaranya tercekat di pangkal tenggorokan.

_meong_~ !

Suara kucing.

Matanya tiba-tiba membulat, bahkan untuk bergerakpun tak bisa, seakan bayangan tubuhnya dikunci.

Bahkan sekarang, bulu kuduk pemuda ini terasa meremang seketika saat sebuah tepukan menimpa bahunya, menghantarkan sensasi dingin yang berlebihan untuk diterima saraf-saraf tubuhnya. Bayangan diujung koridor-pun sekarang ikut menghilang.

_Glup_!

Pemuda ini tidak berani menoleh, samar-samar dalam ingatannya dia teringat akan peraturan sekolahan yang tidak mengizinkan murid-muridnya berkeliaran di koridor Gudang sekolah. Apa karena ini alasannya?

Ada 'sesuatu' yang berada di koridor?

Tepukan lagi. Memaksa pemuda ini untuk menolehkan wajahnya. Matanya kembali membulat seiring suara teriakannya yang melengking mengema di sepanjang koridor.

"_Kyyaaaa_!"

* * *

**NoLabel proudly present**

**CORRIDORS **

**By E . J . A**

Baekhyun jengah, pasalnya dia duduk dikelilingi manusia-manusia abnormal –menurutnya sendiri-, yah, tiga jam kosong tanpa ada guru yang mengajar membuat seluruh teman-temannya seperti lepas kendali.

Oh, bayangkan saja dengan perkumpulan anak-anak idiot yang berisi sekitar enam orang dengan tinggi berbeda-beda itu.

Untung saja masih ada yang normal diantara kumpulan – kumpulan idiot itu. Kim Joonmyeon-atau yang akrab dipanggil Suho- misalnya, pemuda bertubuh tanggung itu memfokuskan diri tengah membaca sesuatu yang tak kelihatan jika dilihat dari bangku Baekhyun, tapi mata sipit Baekhyun mengernyit, hidung sang wakil ketua kelas itu tampak tersumbatkan oleh _tissue_, berwarna agak merah?

_Yaiks_~ Raut wajah Baekhyun terlihat mengekspresikan jijik.

"_OHH_~ YAA! MIRANDA KERR~! _FUCK YOUR DUMBASS_!" (¬ ¸¬) (¬˛¬) _o-ow_!

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, Suho sang _Guardian_ kelas ternyata sama – sama idiotnya. Mata madu Baekhyun berbinar kala mendapati sosok sang Dduizhang yang asyik membelai _gadget_-nya. 'Ini pasti orang yang normal. Kekekeke..' kekeh nista Baekhyun dalam hati.

Tak berlangsung lama sih, Sehun –magnae kelas yang penuh orang idiot ini- sang pemasang _poker face always_ ini menghampiri sang Dduizhang kelas "Ge, Sudah lihat foto Miranda Kerr yang terbaru kan? Majalah yang dibawa sama Suho-hyung udah kadaluarsa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NGEK**! **WHATDEPAK**!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenapa tidak ada orang normal satu saja dikelas ini?

Baekhyun meringis, dia terdampar di daerah dengan populasi penduduk yang idiot. _Ah_ tunggu, Baekhyun tiba – tiba tersenyum lebar mendapati dua orang yang masih tersisa disana. Do Kyungsoo dan Huang Zitao.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, kedua orang itu tampak saling mengobrol, lalu sama – sama berteriak cukup keras "YEEY! ADA OBRAL BARANG DI PLAZA XX! KITA HARUS BERGEGAS!"

_Another_ idiot.

Baekhyun kembali menekuni nasibnya, memandangi grup idiot yang berkumpul di dekat bangkunya. Seseorang dengan tinggi menjulang, yang duduk disamping Baekhyun misalnya, tak pernah berhenti tertawa terbahak-bahak terhitung sejak bel masuk berbunyi.

Suara seperti om – om mesum labil itu berdengung tak karuan di gendang telinga Baekhyun.

Bibir _plum_- Baekhyun mengerucut mendengar ocehan-ocehan teman-temannya. Dari hal tidak penting –seperti keberadaan celana dalam milik beberapa teman yang bertebaran dibeberapa bagian dorm, tempat tinggal mereka.

Luhan, pemuda dengan paras cantik itu tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya menggelegar "Apa elu semua pada tahu dengan kejadian semalam?" Luhan menaik-turunkan alisnya, sontak membuat perhatian Baekhyun dan yang lainnya tertuju pada Luhan seorang.

"Memangnya ada apa, Lu?" suara _bass_ bagai ahjussi mesum milik Chanyeol bergema, mewakili rasa penasaran pada makhluk yang bernafas di kelas itu. Luhan menghela nafas tipis, kemudian beranjak berdiri menuju ke depan kelas, bersikap sok –seperti- seorang pemikir, meletakkan tangannya didagu, mengelus-elusnya layaknya orang yang sudah berumur.

Baekhyun tertarik, obrolan para idiot hari ini terlihat cukup menarik.

"Semalam ada seorang sunbae yang melihat…." Belum sempat Luhan meneruskan ceritanya, seseorang –tepatnya pemuda bermata panda itu, yang teridentifikasi bernama Huang Zitao- berteriak memotong ceritanya "_STOP THAT_, LUHAN-GE!"

Luhan mendengus kesal tapi kemudian meneruskan ceritanya "Sunbae itu katanya berjalan sendirian pada malam hari.."

"AH! IYADONG JELAS MALAM HARI. KAN KATA ELO TADI KEJADIAN SEMALAM! AH BELIBET ELO YANG CERITA, IKAN LOHAN!" teriak Kris sang Dduizhang kelas dengan adegan hujan lokal di sekitar mejanya.

Pemuda mungil itu menggeram "MAKANYA DENGERIN ORANG CERITA DULU DONG! JANGAN ASAL MOTONG SAJA, MEMANG CERITA GUE KAYAK KERTAS APA BISA DIPOTONG SEMAU-LO? TAK SOBEK-SOBEK MULUTMU!" Luhan berteriak sampai _capslock_-nya author jebol, bahkan Luhan sampai meniru ucapan sang maestro Tukul Arwana.

"YAUDAH DONG WOLES BRAY! LANJUT KE LAPTOP!" kali ini Jongdae si troll yang berteriak dengan suara cempreng –indahnya.

Guyonan garing ala Jongdaetroll berakhir dengan sangat indah. Berpasang – pasang mata hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar mereka masing – masing.

Luhan berdehem sekilas, lalu kembali menjadi sosok yang manis dengan _aegyo_ yang dibuat – buat "Sunbae itu berjalan di sekitar koridor gudang sekolah. Entah apa yang dia lihat semalam, katanya sampai sekarang dia belum siuman dari pingsannya. Ini bener – bener bikin gue penasaran setengah hidup, apa karena ada hantu di koridor dekat gudang sekolah makanya ada peraturan tidak ada yang boleh berkeliaran di sana ketika malam hari."

"_So_? GUE MUSTI NARI GEE-NYA SNSD TERUS LOMPAT INDAH KAYAK LUHAN DI WOLF MV-NYA EXO YANG DRAMA VERSION ITU SAMBIL BILANG LEE SOOMAN KECE ABIS GITU? AH CERITA-LU CUMA SOAK IYAKAN! IYA AJA DAH!" Baekhyun sumbang suara, dengan komenan alay-nya yang mendapat sambutan sangat meriah, bahkan saking meriah-nya Kim Jongin alias KAI alias Kkamjong alias bangKAI alias Barongsai sampai ingin melempar i-pad milik Kris "EH! BEGO, HOAX BUKAN SOAK! PALA-LU YANG SOAK!"

"EH MEN-TEMEN, SOAK ITU BUKANNYA YANG DITAMBAHIN DI BAKSO – BAKSO ITU YA?" lagi Jongdaetroll mencoba memperkeruh suasana.

"ASDFJGKL! IDIOT, ITU BORAK! JAUH JONGDAE! JAUH~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongdae sedang bersusah payah akan mengeluarkan sambal cair dalam botol "Susahnya pake ciyus." Keluhnya, sembari mengusap keringat imajinatifnya, berlagak sok keren.

Sebelas orang yang saling duduk berdampingan itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Jongdae masih saja berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga sampai Minseok menjadi seperti Ryeowook jilid dua /abaikan

Sampai…..

_CROOTT_!

"_WTF YOU'RE_!" GOOD JOB, JONGDAE _dancing machine_, sambal cair itu akhirnya keluar! _Big applause_ untuk usaha keras JONGDAE yang sampai membanting tubuh penuh tulang milik Luhan, hanya saja sekarang sambal cair itu jadi masker dadakan untuk Kris, tak apalah hemat BB cream yak an Kris? Iyain aja yah? /abaikan

"_Aw_~ Dduizhang? Apa itu BB cream terbaru yang kemarin baru elu beli, Ge?" tanya Tao polos. Pemuda bermata panda itu hanya mengerjap-erjapkan matanya bingung membuat naga dalam diri Kris bangkit, dan semua yang ada dikursi itu segera kabur setelah Negara Api menyerang. /eh? SALAH ADEGAN!

**.**

**.**

**.**

/ulang! _CAMERA_! _ROLLING_! _ACTION_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aw_~ Dduizhang? Apa itu BB cream terbaru yang kemarin baru elu beli, Ge?" tanya Tao polos. Pemuda bermata panda itu hanya mengerjap-erjapkan matanya bingung yang disambut gelak tawa dari kesepuluh orang lainnya disana.

"INI ULAH DARI JONGDAETROLL ITU!" Kris mencoba _scream_ kaya Minseok-nya EXO waktu di MV MAMA.

**_#KERISCMUNGGUDHEAKK_**

**_#KERISMUSTBESETERONG_**

**_#PRAYFORCHANYEOL_** /EH?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah adegan penuh darah di Cafetaria sekolah, genk Idiot nan Ababil ini bergerombol untuk kesekian kalinya didalam kelas, mumpung aja guru – guru pada malas ngajarin anak – anak laki yang bandel – bandel mending guru – guru itu ngadain rapat yah walau ujung – ujungnya jadi menggosip antar para Guru.

"Jadi gimana? Apa kita harus ngebuktiin kejadian semalem? Jujur aja ya, gue juga penasaran." Suho meniup permen karet-nya, dia duduk sampingan dengan Zhang Yi Xing atau yang sering dipanggil dengan LAY –salah satu generasi aLay pecinta snack Lay's- "Ya gak apa – apa sih buat gue. Toh buat seru – seruan aja." Jawab pemuda cungkring pecinta unicorn itu.

Dalam hati Baekhyun mengomel 'Seru – seruan pala – lu peang!'

Kris menganguk singkat menyetujui usulan dari wakil ketua kelas dan si manusia unicorn aLay itu.

Sehun masih tetap memasang poker face-nya, disampingnya Kkamjong menganguk – angguk pelan, ikut – ikutan setuju biar dianggep gentlemen.

Tao menggeleng "AH ELU PADA KAGAK ASIK! GUE PAN TAKUT! GIMANA KALO SEANDAINYA GUE DICULIK SAMA ITU HANTU? GUA PAN GAK MAU! QAQA" Tao mulai berkoar – koar sembari memeluk tas Gucci kesayangannya.

Kris memegang kedua tangan Tao, kemudian menatap tajam kedua mata Tao "Elu tenang aja kan ada gue yang akan selalu setia ngejagain elu, Tao." _Ehem_., Kris mulai modus.

"Beneran Ge? Ciyusan? Gak boong kan?"

"IYEE. GUE BAKAL JAGAIN ELU KOK. GUE BAKAL JADI PERISAI BUAT ELU! CMUNGGUDH EA QAQA~" OKE, Kris udah mulai OOC.

Chanyeol meradang lihat adegan _lovey_ – _dovey_ yang terkesan alay itu "EH! BULE GAK JADI SAMA PANDA RAGUNAN! KASIHAN MATA GUE YANG MASIH PERJAKA INI!"

"IYE BETUL BANJET DAH! KASIHAN MATA GUE INI. MASAK IYA COWOK SEKECE GUE GINI DATENG KE UKS MINTA OBAT BUAT NGOBATIN KEPERJAKAAN MATA GUE GEGARA ELU BERDUA YANG ASIK MESRA – MESRAAN KAGAK TAHU TEMPAT. KAGAK ELIT DONG, BEROOH~" ucap Jongdae menimpali ke-aLayan Chanyeol.

"EH! UDAH YA! NYEROCOS KAYAK PEMBAWA ACARA GOSIP AJA ELU – ELU PADA! UDAH AYO KITA URUS RENCANA KITA BUAT ENTAR MALEM."

Semua bernafas lega, lepas dari adegan telenovela yang alay itu dengan seruan dari Minseok, cowok duplikatnya Sohee Wonder Girls.

"ELU PADA MAU NGAPAIN ENTAR MALEM? EH OH PADA MAU SUNAH RASUL YEKAN? IYE-IN AJA."

"DAFUQ! PIKIRAN LO MUSTI DISAPU DULU BIAR KAGAK HEBOH KAYAK GITU KKAMJONG!" Kyungsoo yang disangka anak baik – baik, gak pernah ngomong kasar, rajin menabung, rajin mencuci da- /abaikan kalimat terakhir/ ternyata juga bisa ngomong kasar, brooh!

"Udah – udah. Serius sehari bisa apa kagak sih?" lerai Sehun sang magnae kelas. Semua manggut – manggut.

"Jadi entar habis pulang sekolah, kita balik dulu ke dorm. Gak elit dong ya, kita pan mau jadi _Sherlock Holmes_ jejadian masak pakaiannya seragam anak SMU, gak elit berooh." Ujar Kris sambil ngaca pada I-padnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"NJIRR AH! Gue mau ke belakang dulu ye." Luhan tiba – tiba ngibrit ke luar kelas, padahal temen – temen dia gak ada satupun yang peduli, ya kecuali satu cowok yang pasang muka poker sepanjang hari.

Luhan langsung masuk ke toilet yang berhadapan dengan gudang, gak jauh sih, Cuma dibatasin sama taman di tengah – tengah gedung sekolah, itupun tamannya juga kecil. Luhan langsung ngibrit masuk ke bilik, kebanyakan makan sambel kayaknya tadi dia. Sayup – sayup Luhan mendengar seseorang tengah bernyanyi .

"Itukan suara cewek yekan? Perasaan yang cewek disini cuma pemilik Cafetaria. Itupun juga bukan cewek lagi. Guru – guru juga semuanya cowok. Aneh." gumam Luhan lirih.

Hening.

Yang terdengar cuma suara kran yang dihidupin sama Luhan.

Nyanyian yang dinyanyiin cewek itu mulai lagi, sekarang malah tembang jawa. _O-ow_, Luhan langsung merinding, mengingat ini malam Jum'at juga.

Suasana tegang kayak gini bikin Luhan jadi kagak mules lagi, iseng – iseng aja dia ngintip dari lobang kunci.

_See_, ada seorang cewek pake seragam dari Sekolah tetangga, Sekolah khusus cewek, yang disayangin itu cewek berdiri gak didepan kaca, jadi Luhan gak bisa lihat itu muka cewek. Rambut panjang cewek itu terurai ke bagian depan. Mana tubuh kecil itu cewek ngambang. Bukan ngambang yang semacem di kali – kali itu, bukan. Sepatu cewek itu kagak napak di lantai.

Makin _horror_ aja pemandangannya.

_Emaakk_! Luhan takut mak!

Luhan tahan nafas, oke dia emang ngaku dia cowok paling _manly_ di sekolah ini, tapi sekarang dia ketakutan gegara ngeliat penampakan hantu didepannya. Ini masih siang tapi hantunya udah berkeliaran.

Luhan pengen nangis, tapi dia gengsi dong ya dia kan cowok yang _manly_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi tapi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hiks_.. _hiks_…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan akhirnya mewek. Bibir bawahnya dia gigit buat ngredam suara isakannya.

Kaya gitu terus gak nyampe lima menitan sih. Tapi tetep aja, Luhan mewek.

"Lu, elu baik – baik aja? Lama banget cuma ke toilet aja, gue khawatir makanya gue nyusulin."

Luhan berdiri denger suara yang udah kagak asing lagi buat dia, tangannya gemeter cuma mau buka itu pintu. Dibukanya pintu pelan – pelan takut itu ternyata cuma hantu yang iseng.

Tapi puji syukur banget, Sehun saeng kesayangannya bukan hantu cewek. Tapi ya buat waspada aja, Luhan natep kaki Sehun. Alhamdulillah, masih napak lantai.

Sehun berdiri natep Luhan dengan pandangan khawatir, kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku celana-nya "Lu gak apa – apa kan? Eh eh, kok nangis sih, Lu?" Sehun kaget waktu dia dipeluk sama Luhan, mana isakannya Luhan kenceng banget pula.

"_Huweee_~. Gue takut, Hun. Gue takut. Gue tadi liat hantu cewek disini." Bahkan jas almamater Sehun jadi imbas-nya, buat lap ingus-nya Luhan.

"Aduh, gak kayak gini juga dong, Lu. Udah ah berhenti meweknya. Daripada entar elu di_bully_ sama yang lain." Sehun ngacak – acak rambut _pink_ Luhan dengan sayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udah berasa kaya tersangka yang lagi diinterogasi sama polisi.

Luhan mengkeret, disampingnya Sehun tetap tenang natep semua saudara – saudara idiotnya. "Jadi bilang sama gue, ngapain aja elu berdua di toilet. Panggilan alam aja lama banget." Lay ngebrak meja, disampingnya Kris melipat kedua tangannya didada, udah mirip kaya Ibu – Bapak yang lagi ceramah sama anaknya yang ketauan _in_-_the_-_hoy_ sama pacarnya.

"Anu.. Anu…" gak ada jawaban yang keluar dari Luhan, cuma Anu Anu Anu aja. "Ah kelamaan. Elu anu-anu sama Sehun?" kali ini Kkamjong menyela ucapan Luhan. Hanya saja Kyungsoo berbaik-hati memukul kepala Kai dengan buku Fisikanya, daripada tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Sehun dan Luhan buat Kai.

Luhan lalu nunduk, menghindar dari tatapan intimidasi dari kawan – kawannya, dia muter – muterin jari telunjuknya, mirip kaya anak cewek yang dilamar.

"EH MALAH PADA DIEM. AYO LANJUT!" kata Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"EH SEHUN, ELU ITU MASIH ANAK KECIL, JANGAN MACEM – MACEM AMA LUHAN." Ini petuah dari Guardian Kelas, Suho. Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, mengabaikan perkataan dari Suho.

"EH EH! GUE SAMA LULU-GE KAGAK NGAPAIN – NGAPAIN! ANJIR! DAFUQ LU PADA!" teriak Sehun, dia udah kesel banget kayaknya. "LULU-GE TADI DIDATENGIN SAMA HANTU!"

Semua melotot kaya Kyungsoo, sedang Kyungsoo malah cemberut ketika semua temen – temennya malah nge-duplikatin O.O-nya.

"ALAY AH LU PADA." ujar Kyungsoo.

"EEH EH GIMANA CERITANYA?" sontak kumpulan anak – anak idiot itu pada ngerubungi Luhan. Mau gak mau Luhan jadi cerita awal mula dia masuk toilet sampai *tiiiitt* juga diceritain.

Mana ada Miss A yang lagi gaya lilin kaya pas di MV Goodbye Baby di depan kelas. Abaikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke!

Disini mereka sekarang. Buat uji nyali menentang kenaikan BBM –eh?- bukan untuk membuktikan apa sebenarnya yang membuat salah seorang sunbae mereka pingsan gara – gara melihat sesuatu yang entah apa itu masih disebut sesuatu. / belibet amat ye?

"Udah elu duluan, Kris! Elu pan ketua kelas." Omel Luhan pada anak cowok yang tinggi-nya udah kaya Petronas itu, soalnya dia masih takut sama kejadian tadi siang. "Eh! Jadi ketua kelas juga gak jadi jaminan ya gue musti ada didepan! Elu pan yang paling tua, jadi elu yang musti didepan!" Kris nunjuk – nunjuk idung mancung-nya Minseok, untung aja kagak idung pesek-nya Kkamjong.

"EH SORI YE! YANG NGUSULIN UJI NYALI SIAPA BEROOH?" Minseok tiba – tiba narik Suho yang kebetulan sembunyi di belakang tiang deket Minseok berdiri.

"EH! GUE PAN CUMA NGUSULIN DOANG. KAN LAY YANG NGE-IYA-IN." bantah Suho melempar undian hadiah – eh? Typo lagi – masalah pada Lay yang masih asik ngemil snack Lay's.

Para tetua kelas masih asik berembug buat siapa yang berada di depan barisan, buat jadi perisai, jadi kalo hantunya muncul pan yang baris – baris belakang bisa kabur, tapi seperti yang elu pada ketahui kagak mungkin kan ada orang yang dengan gentle-nya menawarkan diri jadi tumbal?

"OH SORI YA? GUE MASIH MAU NIKAH SAMA MIRANDA KERR." Ini SUHO

"ENTAR KALO GUE JADI TUMBAL, KASIHAN BB CREAM-KU NGANGGUR GAK ADA YANG MAKE' !" OKE, ini KRIS PAKUDEWO

"MASAK HARUS GUE JUGA SIH? DEMI BAKPAO YANG UNYU BINTI CIMI – CIMI, ELU KAGAK KASIAN AMA GUE YANG TAMBAH KURUS INI? ENTAR GUE JADI CEKING KAYAK TRIPLEK, ELU PADA MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB?" Minseok si pecinta BAKPAO

"AH! ELU PADA JANGAN NGLIATIN GUE! DAGING GUE KAGAK ENAK DIMAKAN AMA ITU HANTU. GUE CUMA RUSA KECIL YANG TAK BERDAYA. GUE PAN UDAH LIAT ITU HANTU MASAK GUE MUSTI LIAT BUAT YANG KEDUA KALI?" IKAN LOHAN berbicara

"-krauk- APA? –krauk- MAU GUE BOGEM, HEH? AWAS YE LU PADA KALO NYURUH –krauk- -krauk- GUE DI DEPAN!" kata Lay sambil ngemil.

Sedangkan para pemuda – pemuda yang lain masih pada ngelihatin acara pertengkaran gak elit sesama tetua itu, sampai akhirnya ada seorang pahlawan kemalaman yang dengan gagah beraninya mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum lebar "UDAH BELUM YANG REUNIAN?"

Para tetua itu memandang sang pahlawan dengan mata berbinar – binar mirip orang mata duitan yang lihat ada uang ratusan ribu jatuh di tengah jalan "ELU SERIUSAN MAU DI DEPAN, KKAMJONG?" tanya para tetua itu serempak, ditemani suara –krauk- dari Lay yang sedang ngemil.

"PAAN? GUE NGANGKAT TANGAN GUE KARENA KETEK GUE GATEL! BUKAN MAU NGAJUIN DIRI!"

Kris gigit kuku - kuku jari-nya.

Suho gigit i-padnya Kris.

Minseok gigit bungkus Lay's yang berserakan dibawah lantai.

Luhan gigit lengannya Kris.

Lay masih asik gigit makanannya, sayang aja buat dibagi – bagi buat temen – temen tetuanya. Banyak sih, tapi rela bagi – bagi? Oh tidak bisa.

"WADAAWW! ANJIR! ELU KIRA GUE APAAN! ELU GIGIT – GIGIT LENGAN GUE! GUE TAU GUE CAKEP TAPI MASYA ALLAH – Kris elus elus dada - KAGAK GINI JUGA KALO MAU TANDA TANGAN GUE, LU!"

"Cih! ELU SABUNAN PAKE APA SIH, KRIS? JANGAN – JANGAN ELU MANDI PAKE D*IA PUTIH ITU YEKAN? PAIT KRIS. PAIT!"

"EH! LOHAN! KOK ELU TAU SIH? UDAH JANGAN BANYAK REWEL ENTAR PADA NGEDENGER SEMUA! MAU DIBAWA KEMANA~ MUKA CAKEPKU~" Kris malah nyanyi.

Tapi sayang para saeng kesayangannya malah pada asik nyemangatin Chanyeol vs Jongdae yang lagi saingan buat dapet gelar THE KING OF DERP FACE 2013. Ebuseh dah.

_Plok_! _Plok_!

Suho tepuk tangan, membuat para saeng plus tiga tetua itu menatap Suho minta penjelasan "Ah kagak, banyak nyamuk ini. Makanya gue tepok – tepokin. Ayo kita mencar aja." Usul Suho.

"Kan ada dua belas orang ini. Kita bagi jadi tiga bagian aja, oke?" kata Suho sambil ngasih aba – aba "Gue, Lay, Kkamjong sama Sehun."

Tiga orang itu langsung menyingkir, berbaris dengan rapinya dibelakang Suho "Oke, Hyung. Sehun siap. Entar Suho hyung yang di depan sendiri."

Suho menghela nafas panjang, kayaknya dia salah milih partner, tapi yasudahlah Kris udah jadi Naga, gak bisa diulang lagi "Huh. Dasar magnae!" gerutunya.

Kris nyengir lebar sekiranya udah kaya nenek pipiyot "Kelompok gue, Minseok, Luhan sama Tao. Entar gue yang ada dibelakang buat ngejagain Tao sama kalian, oke?" Kris ngasih wink-nya yang cetar membahana ke Luhan sama Minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Modus eh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris kagak berani.

Kalau kaya di anime – anime atau manga – manga gitu, udah muncul perempatan di dahinya Minseok sama Luhan. Kampret itu emang si Kris.

"Yaudah, Baekhyun, Jongdae sama Kyungsoo yook ikut gue aja." Chanyeol nepuk – nepuk dada-nya, berasa bangga gitu atau berasa sok iyes berani "Entar Jongdae, elu yang didepan oke?"

Gubrak. Sama aja. Setali tiga uang sama si Tiang Listrik, si Tiang Jemuran juga sama saja, kagak berani.

Semua udah pada siap diposisinya masing – masing, dengan Suho, Minseok dan Jongdae yang ada didepan masing – masing barisan. Kelompok-nya Suho ngibrit duluan masuk ke gedung sekolah dengan melompat indah lewat tembok, tapi manjat dulu pohon yang ada didepan tembok sekolah.

"Eh Jongdae-troll udah duluan gih masuk sana." Sentak Kris sambil melototin kelompok tiga yang terlihat santai banget itu. Kyungsoo asik mbelai – mbelai i-padnya. Baekhyun sibuk aja sama mp3 playernya, Chanyeol sama Jongdae sibuk aja ngupil, kali aja ada emas nyangkut.

"Ogah. Mending kalian dulu lah. Orang muda ngalah sama yang tua." Jongdae kasih wink sama pipi-nya mengembung kayak ikan kembung, bikin kelompok dua histeris bin mual lihat aegyo-nya si Jongdae. "Yaudah. Kita duluan aja.." akhirnya demi menyelamatkan diri dari kekejaman aegyo-nya Jongdae, Tao yang sedari tadi diem – tapi aslinya, dihati dia udah kejer jejeritan kagak jelas gitu – segera mendorong para Gege-nya pergi, tentu saja lewat jalan setapak di samping sekolahan yang rimbun penuh ilalang.

"AWAS GATEL…" tereak anggota kelompok tiga dengan minjem suara dolphin-nya Om Junsu-nya JYJ.

"Terus kita masuk apa enggak nih? Jujur aja sih, mending gue nunggu di pos satpam aja." Celetuk Kyungsoo sambil menyimpan i-padnya di tas selempang yang dia bawa. Baekhyun menganguk imut, gak sadar bikin makhluk sebangsa tiang jemuran udah kejer pengen ngaplok Baekhyun saking gemesnya. "Ide bagus itu." kata Baekhyun.

Jongdae yang memang agak menjauh dari gerombolan itu –tentu saja masih ngupil ini orang- mendekati gerbang, celingak – celinguk liat keadaan sekitar. Dimana – mana gelap, paling cuma ada satu atau dua lampu yang idup, itupun jaraknya jauh – jauh.

"Ah jangan. Buat seneng –seneng aja, ayo kita masuk." Chanyeol mengeluarkan pendapatnya, sambil narik – narik jaket item yang dipake Baekhyun. Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya "Eh terus kita mau lewat mana? Masa manjat tembok kaya kelompok pertama? Elo tau sendiri gue mah pendek. Liat sendiri kan tadi si Suho mau manjat pohon aja malah gelayutan gak jelas gitu." kilah Kyungsoo.

"Terus juga, gak mungkin kita lewat jalan setapak penuh duri kaya kelompok dua. Elo tega, Yeol? Kasian kulit mulus gue kalo lecet gegara duri? Emang elo mau nyembuhin?" kali ini Baekhyun.

Chanyeol cuma senyum tipis, tapi lama – lama senyumnya jadi miring sebelah "Iya gue mau kok. Entar gue cipok itu lecet-nya. Hehehe.." Chanyeol cuma ketawa nista gitu aja, dan langsung dikasih bogem mentah Baekhyun di pipi kirinya. "DAFUQ! LO! MESUM! ANJIRR!"

"EH! KAMSYARAKAT UPAY~ SINI LO PADE!" Jongdae tereak, mana lagi suaranya cempreng kaya kucing keinjek ekornya, meraung – raung gak jelas, tapi tetep aja tiga manusia kece itu berlari – lari kecil menghampiri Jongdae si muka kotak.

"Kenapa?"

Jongdae ngedorong gerbang sekolahan "Kagak dikunci." katanya. Lha? Gerbangnya aja kagak dikunci, terus kelompok satu sama dua kok repot – repot amat ya cuma mau masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah?

Terus keempatnya saling berpandangan , saling ngelempar telepati 'kita-masuk-kagak-nih-?'

Baru aja Chanyeol mau bersuara, tiba – tiba aja ada suara jejeritan di dalam gedung sekolahan.

"TAO! / SUHO! / KKAMJONG! / MEONGGG?"

Eh? Meong?

Tiga pasang mata langsung natep tersangka, Chanyeol cuma garuk – garuk kepalanya –jangan salah sangka, Chanyeol kagak punya kutu kok- "Hehehe, tadi ada kucing item lewat." kilahnya.

Semua gigit jari, dilema banget sekarang, antara masuk buat nolongin kawan – kawannya yang udah masuk ke dalam sekolah sama takut buat ketemu sama hantu.

Jadi apa keputusan mereka –kelompok tiga- ini?

Akankah mereka masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah? Atau malah ngumpet di pos penjagaan nunggu kawan – kawan mereka keluar dari gedung?

**TBC dengan tidak elitnya.**

**Next chapter akan full horror.  
**

**Oke, silakan review dan silakan meng-kritik..**

**Apapun, asal jangan bash chara-nya..**

**Apapun, asal jangan nge-flame ceritanya..**

**Jika kalian tidak suka, mohon jangan berkata kasar sama author-nya..**

**Anda bisa bilang ketidak-sukaan anda dengan cara baik – baik lewat kasih sumbang kritik dan saran pada kotak review.. *wink bareng ChanBaek couple.**

**Saran dan Kritik sangat berarti untuk kelancaran cerita, dan Keep or Delete this story?  
**


End file.
